halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
is away; you will not receive a reply until sometime in the near future, no matter how many times you leave a message as he is currently busy with building a wiki.' PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://webchat.freenode.net/ To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 '''APS is going to procrastinate for a while. Expect some work to be done. =P' The Saulosian Campaign mind if I join you "The Saulosian Campaign"'' project? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:36, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Amagami What can I say, I know my shit. =] Anyways, both Ayatsuji's and Haruka's after parts are pretty good too. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I am writing about the history of Glacialis, and saying that it was the first world colonized by the Saulosians. Is that okay, or has that already been claimed? --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I might want to change the name from Demoria later. As for the Seuloseons, they are the anscestors of the colonists. Maybe adaption can be a Saulosian sppecialty or something, and as the first colonist travel to Demoria, they hyper-evolve from reptilians into a reptilian/mamalian mixture or something. I already have that planned and an image. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Favor? L0d3x Gundam 00 In Regards to Mordant Song ACK! What have you DONE?!?! I spent the past twenty minutes adding to the page, and it KILLED all that work because who edited NOTHING!!! ... Sorry, didn't mean to yell.... Sincerely, A very sad Mordant Song In Regards to Mordant Song Actually, I pressed back and it wasn't there, plus I fixed the high when I was adding the info. It's alright, I understand. I forgive you. No hard feelings? Sincerely, Mordant Song Apps You can haz Positron Cannonz??!1!? IRC Nao. RE:Exoskeleton image Kitty Kat YOU'RE LEAVING?!!?!?!!!?!1!!??!22 A Saulos You Need? AAO RP Re: Rawr It's a Japanese RPG/Strategy game called Sengoku Rance (also called Rance VII). It's an amazing game. Incredibly inappropriate, but contains my all-time favourite female video game character (Uesugi Kenshin). If you want it, I left all the info on Ajax's talk page because he was interested. Along with the warnings. Download this game at your own risk, it will scar you. =P --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) You mentioned you played visual novels to me earlier, and I was wondering if you've ever heard of one called "G-Senjou no Maou" (The Devil on G-String)? Also, if you have any to recommend, it would be mich obliged. I've recently gotten interested in them, but don't want to waste my time with lower-quality games. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 23:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Where have you been all this time? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 19:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Mastery of Puppets RE: Oh my Gee! ::Curse you Grizzlei, I thought you were a lover of the SNES until I realized it was a typo! --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 12:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Namechange Surely its not that interesting. =P Besides, I decided to ditch 118 - too many bad feelings attached to it. And no one can hate Foxes. Unless you are a heartless bastard (i.e. Sona). -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My Bark is probably bigger than my bite) 19:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :*hides hunting musket* Ignore that furry fool. I have no idea what he's talking about. 05:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Cunning move, Leo. Cunning...as a fox. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:46, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Very clever. Re: Dem News I know, I've been ripping them from UTW. As for VNs, apart from Sengoku Rance, and Rance Quest (no English translation yet, sadly), I have only played a few. I'll write them down, (english translated), and I can link if need be. *Fate/Stay Night (VN > Anime) *Little Busters! (regular edition only, made by the same people as Kanon and Clannad) *Majikoi (4 out of the 7 routes are translated, the 5th one is 90% done) I've been playing them alot lately (distracts me from Skyrim, and all). Anyways, good to see you again, I'd feared you'd died =P Also, I have 4chan's list of recommended VNs. Regards, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dem News I know, I've been ripping them from UTW. As for VNs, apart from Sengoku Rance, and Rance Quest (no English translation yet, sadly), I have only played a few. I'll write them down, (english translated), and I can link if need be. *Fate/Stay Night (VN > Anime) *Little Busters! (regular edition only, made by the same people as Kanon and Clannad) *Majikoi (4 out of the 7 routes are translated, the 5th one is 90% done) I've been playing them alot lately (distracts me from Skyrim, and all). Anyways, good to see you again, I'd feared you'd died =P Also, I have 4chan's list of recommended VNs. Regards, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Heh, thanks! It occurs to me that I've been a Halo fan since 2005, the year after Halo 2 came out. Coming up on 7 years, now, it's awesome to feel like I'm part of an active and thriving community! The rollback is a nice touch, but it's the joking on my talk page, and how people feel comfortable doing that, which really flatters me! :D Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 05:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest Moment of truth :*prods* 18:21, March 29, 2012 (EST) ::Last call, dude. Come on, I'm okay with taking no for an answer. Just don't leave me hanging about waiting for you to reply. 23:28, April 8, 2012 (EST) Soshi "Online/Offline" thing renaming Oi Yeah, I see the notice, but if I recall correctly, that's been there since I dropped off the radar :P Just thought I'd pop in and say howdy to an old friend. -Carpe Annual Awards The switch template I can't seem to get the switch template you posted to work. Can you please tell me what I am doing wrong? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:53, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Supply Drops Hey! Saulosians The Weekly/Return In Case You Ever Drop By